


To You, 10 Years From Now

by Eredhien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredhien/pseuds/Eredhien
Summary: Years after breaking up with Erwin, Eren finds Levi and discovers that new beginnings always deserve a toast.





	To You, 10 Years From Now

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about our beloved Levi and Eren. I hope you like it. :)

"I'm sorry, it's better that we finish."  
  
Before the impassive gaze of a limpid sky, Eren felt the world end. A damned year and just deserved that as an explanation. They had made plans and now there was nothing left.  
  
Besides, Eren knew that Erwin in the background didn't feel it, because it was obvious that he wasn't capable of having feelings, at least, not towards him. Eren wanted to hit somebody, but he wanted more to be beaten for believing all the lies that Erwin had told him, every "I love you", every absurd promise.  
  
Since they had started dating, Eren had realized that none of Erwin's friends thought Eren was a reliable person, because, of course, a poor student, with college loans, couldn't be sincerely interested in a man a few years older, famous and rich.  
  
Of course not, Eren had heard Levi say he was interested. Even Hanji, who was a good person, had been skeptical: they were from opposite worlds, too many differences: age, social status, money... So much so, and still Eren had loved him.  
  
Mikasa and Armin had warned him. To go out with such an influential and rich man was a dream, but nothing good would come from there. Men like Erwin didn't marry boys like Eren. They had been right. Eren knew he had been an idiot.  
  
Life was certainly a tragedy. After finishing with Erwin, everything had happened. The death of his mother in that terrible accident, then they had moved from town, to the other side of the country, for the new job of his father. Honestly, Eren had preferred to change universities, wanted to be in a new place, start from scratch.  
  
So in his new room at the University, he toasted to the immensity with a juice glass.  
  
"For a new beginning."  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Levi couldn't believe that after five years he encountered the brat, in a meeting with the company where Eren worked.  
  
Levi had started his own law firm and the best city was Sina, so he had finally decided to move. After four years in Sina, the law firm Ackerman had the best reputation and had heavy clients. So, right now, Eren had to appear in the hallway that led to the boardroom. And the first thing he had done was to throw away the papers he had in his hand.  
  
 "Jaeger, it looks like you're still as clumsy as ever. Levi crouched down, began to gather papers and sighed when he saw Eren blush.  
  
"I was surprised, that was it. I didn't expect to see you here." Eren's eyes had always been highly expressive and he hadn't yet learned to hide what he thought. It was clear that he wasn't comfortable being close to Levi.  
  
Levi was unsociable, but there was something in Eren that made him want to make the brat uncomfortable. "Let me apologize then, it's almost dinner time. I'll invited you to eat. My treat, of course." Eren's face was phenomenal, it looked like a deer that has been discovered. His beautiful turquoise eyes were so big.  
  
"No, no, it's not necessary." Eren turned from side to side, looking for a non-existent pretext.  
  
That's how Levi and Eren started an impossible friendship, in the middle of a hallway and away from everyone they knew.

**** **** ****

Although it had been ten years since he last saw Eren, Erwin recognized his voice immediately. As CEO of the company, he had to attend a seminar that took place on Paradis Island. He was at the resort bar, waiting for the lunch hour to finish before going to the afternoon lectures, when he heard the only person he had truly cared for. However, it seemed that this beautiful day would cloud quickly.  
  
"Levi, it's too hot for the children, it'll be better to rest awhile in the room." Levi was wearing a diaper bag on his shoulder, while Eren was driving a stroller for two babies. The scene was terribly familiar, but the actors were impossible to imagine in those roles. Erwin had imagined Eren as a loving father over the years; on the other hand, Levi had always declared his aversion to forming a family. However, now there he was next to the only man Erwin had wanted.  
  
"We'll order room service." Although Levi's voice had no intonation, for those who knew him, there was affection.  
  
Erwin couldn't do anything other than walk to where they were. He couldn't believe it. It was so easy to remember each of the conversations in which Levi had accused Eren of being an opportunist, of being too young, of not being sufficiently cultured. Levi had expressed his antipathy for Eren frequently and now he was with him. Erwin had never felt so upset and betrayed.  
  
"You're a bastard." Erwin was livid about Levi's attitude.  
  
Eren turned around unexpectedly and saw Erwin's angry face, while Levi instinctively stood between Erwin and his family.  
  
"Erwin, this is not the place to talk about Eren and me." Levi wanted to end the conversation there.  
  
"How could you do this to me, or did you plan it?" Levi knew how Erwin thought, however, nobody had planned that result. Levi hadn't know that inviting Eren to eat would result in them living together, getting married and adopting two wonderful babies.  
  
"Of course not, Eren and I met many years after you broke up." Levi was starting to get upset, if the argument continued, his sons would wake up and that would ruin their rest.  
  
Eren knew her husband and if there was anything bothering him, it was interrupting the twins' routine. They were also beginning to cause a scene. "Hi, Erwin, it's nice to see you, but we must leave before the little ones wake up." Eren pointed to the stroller.  
  
"Seriously?" Erwin was amazed. "You really are with Levi, after everything he said about you."  
  
Eren sighed. Apparently, Erwin was too irritated to listen to him. "I know, believe me, Levi hasn't found yet the perfect bouquet to apologize for everything he said. In fact, there isn't a gift that can compensate for his behavior, however he has changed his mind, right, Levi?" Levi looked at Eren gently and nodded.  
  
"Nobody is perfect, but we accept our shortcomings." Eren continued.  
  
"I can't believe you hid him, when you knew I love him." Erwin turned to Levi.  
  
Eren noticed that Erwin was too upset to end the conversation. So, for the sake of the twins and Levi's little tolerance, he set out to intervene more than he had wanted.  
  
"Erwin, I can understand that you're upset, but I don't like to encourage lies, even ones that you tell yourself. You didn't really love me and there was nothing between us when Levi and I started dating." Eren said seriously.  
  
"You don't understand, they, he especially, were against us." Erwin seemed desperate. "They always expressed their opinion about us."  
  
"That's what I mean, if you really had felt something deep for me, there wouldn't have been anyone who could influence your decision." Eren had thought carefully about this when he started dating Levi. In fact, Levi had teach him what it was like to be with a person who loves you unconditionally. "Erwin, I don't want you to get mad at Levi because of my relationship with him. It has been 10 years since we last saw each other, it's obvious that if you were interested, you would have searched for me years ago."  
  
Erwin was stunned. It was simple, but real. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed lightly. "Levi, we'll talk when you return from your holidays." Then, he turned to Eren and gave him a brief hug.

****    ****    ****

 While they were taking a break and the twins were asleep, Levi set out to talk about what had happened. "Eren, although we have already talked about this, I want you to know that I regret having judged you without knowing you."  
  
Eren knew that Levi was sincere. During the time they saw each other as friends, they had clarified the point.

 

"Come on, Levi, we wouldn't be here if I doubted you or if you doubted me." Eren lay back next to Levi. "I think it'd be best if you talk to Erwin. Even if you two will never regain your friendship." Levi nodded briefly.  
  
The conversation stopped when they listened the cry of the twins, so they set out to change diapers and return to their routine. However, Eren thought he would always be grateful to Erwin for introduced him to Levi. Affectionately, Eren watched Levi take loving care of their sons and felt how his love grow even more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
